


beginnings of a family already begun

by yukirei



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Robin married to Lon'qu, set after the battle of Grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short father-son fic of Lon'qu and Morgan after the game. </p><p>They both have to create the place of a family for when Robin comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginnings of a family already begun

**Author's Note:**

> lol nini's fault for getting me into fea again. my first pair had been robin/lon'qu and i love family fics so heeeyyy lon'qu&morgan centered fic, the two boys that love robin best
> 
> (someday i will follow canon and marry chrom. someday.)

 

After the battle with Grima, Chrom had ordered his soldiers to scour the aftermath for any sign of Robin. The group had waited in tense silence as days passed into nights into days again for news but in the end they had only found a distinctive tactics book in the rubble. Lon'qu had identified it as her favorite one, the one she always brought with her. The forced hope that followed at the heavy pause, even made with good intentions, felt like a frozen lump in his throat. Chrom had presented the tactics book to him as they dispersed with a grim expression but also a determined promise of them not giving up. They will never give up, he swore.

At the house Chrom had given him (his and Robin's, a supposed wedding present), he sits on the bed and runs his fingers lightly against the cover of a worn hardbound book, the engraved title a dull gold, the slight depressions almost an echo of voices. When he's out, Lon'qu keeps it in his bedroom, set on the bedside table on _her_ side of the bed.

He had offered it once to Morgan, almost reluctantly, wanting to keep something of hers for himself but at the same time the battered reminder chipping away at his belief.

"You have more of a need for it." He had said gruffly, holding the book out. Morgan took it, cradling it gently in his arms, staring at Lon'qu with a considering expression. His son hadn't said anything but he had disappeared for the rest of the day. Lon'qu had spent the rest of that day telling himself that Morgan was a better recipient of her tactics book, that he would understand her scribbles and the text, appreciate it more than he would.

  
He had half convinced himself with it until Morgan comes back to the house, the sky bleeding red and orange, giving way to the darker hues of night.

  
He sees the book tucked against his son's chest, an arm secure across it, and he feels like snatching it away. He wants to open the book, skip to the tiny scratches at the margins, touch something that was—is hers. He doesn't even realize he's been staring until he blinks and Morgan is there next to him, his face almost like hers that it makes his heart ache.

  
"Morgan..." He manages to choke out as the boy sits next to him and lays the book open on the table reverently. "What..."

  
"I think," Morgan interrupts carefully, flipping to the next page, pausing as he runs a finger across a note on the margin, a mixture of block letters and looping ones. "We both have a need for it, Dad."

  
Lon'qu swallows, feeling a sudden pricking behind his eyes. He reaches over and flips to the next page. His choked out laughter is accompanied by Morgan's muffled one as they both see the little doodles at the large blank space of the page where the chapter ends.

  
There's one of Lon'qu in a stylized version, glowering in an exaggerated pout. One of Morgan in a closer likeness, another of her and Lon'qu in quick lines, and at the bottom, taking up most of the space is a rough sketch of the three of them smiling, hers and Morgan's identical wide grins while Lon'qu's is a quirk of lips, the smile more in his eyes than his mouth.

  
"I saw it earlier." Morgan says. "Mom has a talent for it. There's more in the other pages. I don't think she did it much from my time. " His voice has turned subdued at the last sentence. Lon'qu looks at his son from another timeline, knows that the high energy masks an uncertainty from coming from a much darker timeline. Morgan had lost both his parents in his original timeline...

  
Lon'qu places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

  
"This is your time now too." He tells his son gravely. "We'll find her." _You won't lose your parents again_ , he doesn't say it but it hangs on the silence afterwards.

  
"I know." Morgan replies, smiling a little.

  
Lon'qu knows that his heart is out there, alive, because she would never leave them like this. They will find her. But for now, he has to be a parent that Morgan needs, his son's memory of him may never return but it doesn't mean he can't make new ones for the boy.

  
They will love her even if she isn't here, they will learn to be a family and make a welcoming place for when Robin returns.


End file.
